Foxy Sablemage Feet
by Knolle
Summary: A footfetish fanfiction with Tamamo and Hakuno as the protagonists. Contains femdom, foot, stocking and shoe fetishism. R18, parental advisory recommend all characters and places belong to their respective owners


Night fell over the simulated world of Seraph, as Hakuno Kishinami and his servant Tamamo no mae and now queen of the moonlands returned to their japanese styled castle surrounded by thick stone walls, keeping any intruder out, so the queen and her husband could live in pease, as only the maids came to clean if Tamamo allowed them in. The castles tower, housing the royal bedroom and a private bath towered surrounded by beautiful pink cherry blossoms against the burning red sky of the setting sun. Today Tamamo wore her jet-black sablemage outfit, because Hakuno asked her to do so before training. It covered her slender legs in black thighhighs, only leaving out a bit of thigh, while she wore a black pair of pumps with ankle straps on her feet. Her upper body, beginning with her thighs where clothed with a black dress fusion she liked to call s&m bondage style because of their golden corset styled embellishments with a deep cleavage on her voluptuous breasts and back. Connected to the torso of the outfit were puffy sleeves and a small top hat that rested between her pointy fox ears and her fluffy tail stuck out of a hole on the bottom part of her dress.

Upon entering their bedroom Tamamo took of her clothes, completely baring her pure white skin before Hakunos eyes. Even though he had seen her naked many times before when bathing together the slender form of her body, combined with her luscious curves, entranced him everytime he saw her. Noticing his gaze Tamamo smiled and rubbed her soft and hot body on Hakunos, whispering into his ear: "I'm going to take a bath... how about you get the sake ready and we'll see where things are going...". Before he could say anything in return Tamamo went into the magical onsen she had created in the tower. Hakunos gaze shifted towards the pile of clothes she had left behind on the bedrooms floor: the top hat rested on the dress, next to which her pumps layed with her thighhighs on it. He had never told her about his fetish, and now he had the unexpected chance to indulge into it, as long as she was bathing, but what would she think if she caught him smelling her used shoes? He nervously started to look around, thinking whether or not he could seize the chance, since Tamamo always took her time in the bath... Against his better judgment he kneeled down to take a quick whiff she certainly wouldn't notice. Cautiously for any sound of her returning he sucked in a deep breath of the feminine and moist odor emanating from her shoes. Enveloped by the smell he had always dreamed of his worries of being caught washed away in a wave of intoxicating pleasure flooding his body.

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder: Tamamo had found him on the floor, heavily breathing in the aroma of her shoes. The heated feeling in his body instantaneously froze in shock and embarrassment, leaving his mind blank to answer anything. "Master,... are you perhaps a shoe fetishist?". Tamamos soft voice reaching his ear slapped him wide awake. "Um, um,... I can explain... I, um...", cutting his try to explain himself the fox eared woman picked up her shoe and pressed it on Hakunos flushed face. The scent of her shoe send his head spinning as he breathed in and out, the odor fully enveloping his mind. Tamamo giggled, "For being able to explain yourself you sure are panting a lot... is it that pleasurable? How about you go ahead and take a lick of the insole? I bet it has soaked in a lot of sweat from todays training!". Following her orders he licked over the leather insole of Tamamos pumps and felt the bulge in his pants hardening from the salty sensation filling his mouth. He moaned deeply. Smiling over the pleasure distorted face of her Master Tamamo rubbed her foot along his croth, making him shiver with excitement. "T-Tamamo, if you keep doing this I might, I might...". Just in the moment before Hakuno could cum she pulled her foot away and left him panting with a stain of precum in his pants on the ground. "Why... huh, huh, why did you stop?" "Oww, c'mon Master it wouldn't be fun if it would already end... Come to the table on all fours and I'll make you feel good, if you obey my orders that is."

While he crawled over to the table Tamamo got up and dressed herself again in the clothes she had removed not long ago, slowly pulling up her black stockings and sliding her feet into her pumps right before Hakunos eyes. Once she was fully dressed again she sat down on the table with her Master being on all fours before her.  
He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Now now, just look at how you kneel before me, begging for release... start by smelling my feet." Crossing her legs Tamamo dangled one of her shoes on her toes and pointed her finger on the heel of her foot. Hakuno crawled closer and stuck his nose in the space between his Servants sole and her shoe, while she placed her other foot on his crotch, occasionally rubbing. He was once again hit by the damp smell of sweat and felt himself hardening again as he dyed the inside of his lungs with it. After a few minutes of him sucking in the godly aroma of Tamamos feet she kicked him away and commanded: "Now get naked, it looks like your pants are about to explode with that erection of yours. Then get back here!" As he undressed, his member throbbed painfully and he could barely resist touching himself to finish.  
When he crawled closer the pink haired woman placed her shoe in front of his face and demanded: "Start licking this shoe clean, it got dirty on the battlefield!". When Hakuno opened his mouth to protest Tamamo shoved the heel of her shoe into her Masters mouth. Unwillingly he started to suck on it, getting increasingly faster as he found the appeal of her rhythmically rubbing his balls with her spare shoe. She giggled: "Well, well, look who's gotten into being submissive... keep going and I'll reward you, you know?". With this encouragement the brown haired mage took the heel out of his mouth and started to lick the sole of his Servants shoe, tasting the dirt and feeling the little pieces of grime on his tongue, as he felt himself leaking tiny droplets of precum on the shoe teasing his balls. As he felt himself close to the edge of cumming Tamamo suddenly drew back her feet and grabbed his face: "Tihi, not jet! There's still one thing I want you to do before I'll give you release." "And what would that be?" Before he got an answer the fox eared woman slipped out of her pumps and pressed her stocking clad soles right on his face. Again he felt himself getting enveloped in the stuffy feminine scent of her feet and felt the soft nylon rubbing on his face. He took heavy breaths of the intoxicating aroma and traced his tongue along the warm, sweat moist soles of his Servant. Eventually he began to suck the sweat out of the heel of her stockings and felt its salty sensation coating his mouth and washing away his mind in a wave of pleasure. He felt his member shaking on the edge of orgasming as Tamamo declared: "You're so cute suckling away at my heel! Is my sweat tasty enough for you to cum from it alone? That's awfully cute of you! But I promised you a reward if you stay obedient, remember? If you want to feel even better then beg for it, let me hear your pitiful voice as you beg to be released!". Hakuno gave a muffled "Pleaf Tamamo, gimme releaf, I beg you!" as she pressed the heel of her right foot into his mouth. "Louder, I can't hear you! And you'll refer to me as Mistress Tamamo if we do this kind of thing!". He was stunned: the always so nice and kind hearted Tamamo now dominated him with her foot in his mouth and demanded him to call her Mistress Tamamo if he wanted to cum. "Pleaf Miftreff Tamamo, I'm a ufleff Mafter who likf to be dominant by hif fervant, so pleaf let me cum my dirty feed on your feet!" "That's more like it. Turn around and I'll give you what you long for!".

Desperate to cum Hakuno turned around on all fours and saw how Tamamo placed one of her shoes under his penis that pointed to the floor and pressed one on his face before taking of one of her stockings and wrapping it around his face with a knot on the back of his head to hold the stuffy scented pump in place. She then resumed her throne like position on the table behind him and started to gently stroke his dick with both of her soles, the one warm, smooth and slippery from sweat and the other one slightly rougher with the soft texture of her stocking. As he started to moan in pleasure Tamamo picked up the pace and tightened the grip by pressing her soles together. Finally the combination of her bare foot, the rougher stocking and the stuffy scent he inhaled with every breath drove him to climax. His white cum spewed out between his Servants feet and fell into her shoe, thus marking it forever with the desire he had to be under Tamamos feet.

Panting heavily Hakuno stood up to untie the stocking around his head to breath in fresh air again, only to be kicked down and retightend by Tamamo again who gave an entertained giggle and said: "What are you doing? This shoe will stay on your face for the rest of this night, so you can enjoy my scent even when you're asleep. And who knows what the morning brings if you stay put... I'll slip back into the shoe you came in, so I can feel your seed drying at my sole all night, while I dream of new ways to have fun with you! So please go into the futon and drift off into sleep... I'll be next to you as your Servant, your wife and as your Mistress."  
As Hakuno fell asleep in the warm comfortable futon, still enveloped in the scent of his dreams, he felt Tamamo snuggling up on him, wrapping her legs around his body, and hugging him tightly. 


End file.
